


【SJ】3355411（上）

by t_nine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nine/pseuds/t_nine
Summary: 新人写手请多关照





	

バカな人間だから  
因为人是愚蠢的  
バカで人間だから  
因为愚蠢所以生而为人  
僕はそれしかなくて  
除此之外我别无他法

自那次同事间的酒会后中込就经常来这间小酒吧。  
酒吧地段尴尬，里面陈列的酒也不大好，装潢一般，沙发卡座经历年岁已显露出痕迹，好在还能撑住不让里面的海绵露出来，一些琉璃的小摆设倒是蛮有趣的。  
这里唯一好的大概是老板的脸和人缘，所以就算是一间平凡到不能留在任何人记忆里的店，每晚倒也有些常客可以撑场面——一半是老板的狐朋狗友，一半后来成为了老板的狐朋狗友。  
中込是后者。  
他比大原大五岁，时常觉得搞不懂这个人在想什么，每天无所事事窝在吧台后面玩俄罗斯方块，靠这间破酒吧的收入过活，生活质量实在谈不上高，听他抱怨洗手台漏水已经三四次了，中込说那你倒是去修啊，对方答他一个字懒。  
好吧。  
但这并不妨碍他们关系变好，反正他们都很闲——大原是因为小岛透去了法国，中込是因为在东京没有根。

大原耕二时常问他，「公务员你怎么天天来，你是不是拿公费来我这儿喝酒？」  
「不是。」  
「真不是吗税金小偷？」  
「我就那么点工资还都拿来让你赚了，你敢不敢讲话好听点？」  
「行行行是是是，那你他妈是想泡我吧。」  
中込笑了笑，骂了一句智障，喝了口酒再抽一口烟，故意把烟喷到大原脸上。大原虽然也是个烟鬼，平时大多抽女式烟，中込喜欢的这款对他来说还是太呛，他没忍住咳了两声，换来中込一个调笑的眼神，一点同情心都没。  
中込从来没想过告诉他其实是因为这间酒吧让他想到了野球狂の唄——没必要让他知道，木更津的事就让它留在木更津，他和小哥和小老板也很久没有联系了。

他始终知道大原在跟一个女人搞婚外恋——大原明明是个酒吧老板，酒量却不那么好，酒品更差，一喝醉就到处跟人讲自己那点破事，中込已经听了不下三遍了。  
他和那个女人纠缠了也有三四年了，对方常常说是要分，真心想收手的时候虽然也有，大多数时候也不过是说说，暗示大原该哄哄她了而已。  
大原心软，喜美子让他哄他就哄，喜美子让他做爱他就做爱，唯独喜美子真心实意想分手的那几次他会生气，喝得一身酒臭去蹲在人家门口。次数多了那个老女人倒也习惯了，出都不出来，就看他在门口自己撒酒疯，反正睡过一个白天等酒醒了自己就会走了。

「你喜欢川野太太吗？」有一次中込趁大原清醒问他，抓过他肩膀上的发尾绕在手里玩。大原也就随他去，这人喜欢玩他这头长发也不是一天两天的事了，怕是平时碰不到什么女孩子，真是可怜。  
「不愧是公务员，礼数真周到，还叫什么川野太太，你是要提醒我人家是有夫之妇吗？」大原笑出声来。  
「请回答问题，这位市民。」  
「喜欢……吗？」大原一只手在算酒吧的账，数学不好所以算得乱七八糟，另一只手闲不住在玩自己另一边的头发，两边的头发被不同的手扯起来握住，看起来活像只长毛兔子，中込瞥他一眼勾了勾嘴角，决定不提醒他形象问题。  
「不喜欢吧，但是也就这样了，缺了总觉得少点什么。……是习惯，没她不行。我和她不是认真的，但是我不能和她分手。」  
没她不行啊，中込想，你这叫恋母。  
看不下去大原写的一塌糊涂的那堆东西，中込把账本扯过来帮他算。  
大原笑着谢他，免费给他调了杯酒。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

收到大原的短信是在某日凌晨两点。  
「3355411……这什么意思？」  
虽然看不懂，但这个点发来这种奇怪的短信实在是令人好奇，反正也没睡，明天还是休假，中込打算去大原的店里看一下。  
酒吧果然没有关门，但是很奇怪地竟然一个人都没有。中込看着从门口碎到吧台后的玻璃敛了敛眉，快步走过去。  
大原横在地上，压在一堆玻璃碎片上，只是睡着了，身上并没有酒气。中込叹了口气——一定是发生了什么，大原很少清醒着发怒。  
中込小心翼翼地把人从地上抱起来拖到一边卡座上，找来工具给他清理伤口。

大原睁眼的时候中込已经把他身上细小的玻璃渣都挑了出来，正拿酒精棉球给他消毒，他不觉得疼，但还是难受得只觉得身上千万只蚂蚁在爬。  
「是斑比啊……」  
「你别乱动。」中込拍了拍手下到处乱扭的脑袋，「怎么回事啊你这儿。有人砸场子？」  
「我自己砸的。」大原闭上眼睛吐出一口浊气。  
中込皱了下眉，「你这店本来生意也就这样了，你再这么搞……」  
大原在他说教前抢着开了口，「喜美子她怀孕了。」  
「……你的？」  
「不是，我们每次都戴了套。是她老公的孩子。」  
中込不说话了，他本就不赞成这种不伦的行为，此时自然也说不出半句安慰来，大原大概是不想听责备的，那他还是闭嘴为妙。

久到他以为大原睡着了，对方才哑着嗓子开口，「我和她提了分手。」  
「……」  
「我不能再缠着她啦。孩子对一个女人来说是很重要的事吧，再说我不和有孩子的女人上床。」大原的睫毛颤了颤，中込觉得他大概很累了。  
中込给他贴上最后一块纱布，叹了口气，没有说话。大原耕二是没有情人就活不下去的那种人，他生命的能量来自于偷情和上床，他就是靠这个活着的，但他却愿意放开喜美子。  
大原可能是真的喜欢喜美子的，中込想。

大原抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他，中込觉得他在回避自己的视线，因为他只是盯着自己的鼻子而已。脸皮厚如大原一般很少心虚，当他心虚的时候，中込从没什么好的记忆。他隐约知道大原想说什么。  
「和我做吧，斑比。」  
果不其然。  
中込在他脸上没有伤口的地方糊了一把，拍拍对方头顶让他起来，权当他在开玩笑。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

他没有想到在送大原到家门口的时候大原会把他一把扯进门然后按在墙上强吻。  
「你疯了大原耕二？来真的？！」  
「我没疯。」大原以要吃了他的气势吻他，把他的嘴角咬出血，混乱中把自己的舌头也咬出血，血和血和口水和口水混在一起，他确实疯了。  
中込力气要比大原大上许多，但是大原骨架子细，中込握上他手腕扯开他的时候不可避免地力道一松，怕一不小心把他捏断了。  
大原趁机猛地一拽，把人压到地上就开始扒他裤子。

中込现在真心实意地感到了害怕——他至今为止只和两个人发生过性关系，一个是数年前和茂子，这几年则全靠五姑娘。他当然知道自己不可能这辈子就靠手淫过活，但是他也他妈没想过被男人上啊。  
他开始剧烈地挣扎，然而仰躺在地的姿势让他使不上力，他只好看着大原把两个人的裤子脱光了，然后把两根依然疲软着的性器一并握在手里揉搓起来。  
大原很快就勃起了——废话，本来就是他想做。但是中込迟迟没有反应。

大原潜下去，趴到他腿间，伸出舌尖试探着舔了一下，尝到一股腥味，稍微有点作呕。  
这就对了，他想，然后整根吞了进去。  
中込被这突如其来的刺激吓得头皮发麻手脚发软，连忙去推大原的脑袋，「我操，你要干嘛。」  
「口交没见过啊。」  
大原不知道，其实中込还真没干过。  
被推开之后大原不死心地凑回来，还是小口小口地舔着，同时用手轻轻按摩着唇舌无法抵达的地方和两个囊袋，不一会儿中込的分身就诚实地半勃起来。  
大原得意地抬头看了一眼，好友正抬手遮着自己的眼睛，尽力压抑着喉间难耐的低喘。

大原之前并没有帮人口过，但是别人帮他做了不少，也算是经验丰富，他学着样有技巧地吸弄着中込的分身，还特意发出响亮的吮吸声和低哑呻吟，三两下就让中込完全进入了状态，喘息粗重而湿润，小腹在大原眼前起起伏伏，性器也又涨大了好几圈，几乎要吃不下了。  
中込被情欲烧得眼眶泛红，可大脑里还残存了一丝理智，欲望和理性相互撕扯，他又有气无力地去推大原的脑袋。  
中込的拒绝已经没有任何威胁性了，大原轻而易举地把他的手从自己头顶拉到前方，让他摸口腔和性器连接的地方。  
中込的手指瑟缩了一下，但是他被大原紧紧握着，根本逃不掉，只好任自己的手指被涎液打湿。

大原又把他的手拉到自己脸边。大原脸小，中込的手掌几乎可以盖住他半边脸，浓密的睫毛戳着掌根，指尖扣在他下颌边缘，刚才的纱布磨蹭在手心，这张足以妖惑众生的脸就在他的掌中盈盈一握。  
大原用上目线看他，中込从他的眼睛里看到或是悲伤或是疯狂的什么东西，也许都有，但是不可否认那浓重的底色是单纯的性欲。

中込突然明白了。  
大原始终在悬崖上，现在叫川野喜美子的那块岩石松动了，他摔下来，抓住了另一棵叫做中込太的枯木，如此而已。

只是一场交媾而已，中込这样说服自己，你们只是互相慰藉，不要想多，你应该帮他。  
大原是真的很好看，中込一个怔忪就从此失去了拒绝的机会，反应过来时自己正温柔地用拇指摩擦着大原的鬓角，把他颈变汗湿的头发轻轻拨到脑后。  
算了，中込几乎自暴自弃，犹疑地继续用手指轻轻梳理大原柔顺的长发，  
这感觉也不坏。

大原一边舔弄着中込的分身，一边把自己的手指沾湿，探到了自己身后。  
他没用过后面，指尖刺进去的时候浑身打了个激灵，干涩的疼痛令他眉头紧皱，中込迟疑着把大拇指按到他的眉心，「耕二，何苦呢？」  
大原耕二不说话，闭着眼把自己的手指又往里捅了捅，迎接他的果不其然是更厉害的疼痛，他一个没小心牙齿就嗑在了中込的柱身上，对方半是恼火半是不解地揪着他脑后的头发强迫他抬起头来。  
「大原耕二，你到底知道自己在干什么吗？」  
「我知道，」大原像一头饿兽一样扑上去吻他，带着他自己性器的腥味，叼着他的唇舌口齿不清，「我知道的，我在求你操我。」  
两双发红的眼睛相互瞪着，最后是中込先败下阵来——他只是不想稀里糊涂地上一个男人，而对方是抱着必死的决心——大原就好比猎豹与羚羊的追逐战中的那只羊，他在逃命，而中込充其量只是个道德感问题，他俩的狠戾没有可比性。  
中込移开视线，再次盖住了自己的眼睛，「你疯了，」他的声音粗哑地像生锈的铜管乐器，「我他妈也疯了。」

大原终于意识到口水不是很好的润滑剂，他一把把中込从地上扯起来，拖着他往浴室走。  
中込多次反抗未果，此时也只好配合起来，顺从地把润肤乳倒在手心捂热，「要怎么做？」他问大原。  
「伸进来，涂在我的里面，把我撑开。……啧就是先用你的手指操我。」  
中込把手探过去，粘腻的手指挤入那道窄缝，很热很紧，烫得他几乎想把手收回来。他有强烈的感觉：这和女性以生殖为原始目的而拥有的那个洞有根本性质上的不同——这本是用来发泄的，当它被用来接受什么东西，那不是天堂便会是地狱。

大原不知道异物的侵入会让他这么难受，身体不安地扭动着，呼吸的节奏变得凌乱，肠壁有节奏地收缩，像是要推拒又像是邀请。  
中込动了两下手指又塞入了第二根第三根，进展有些快了，大原感受到撕裂痛，紧缩着肩膀皱起了眉头，不可控制地倒抽了一口凉气。  
中込看出他不舒服，又不知道怎么做，想想男人大概和女人也没有多大区别，就照着以前安慰茂子的方法去揉他的耳垂，然后再贴着他的下颌骨嘬出一个吻痕。  
还不够，大原勾过中込的脖子吻他，同时用手去抚慰自己的性器，中込会意，把两根握在一起撸动起来。大原的眉头终于舒展，喉咙深处溢出甜腻的喘息，中込眼色一暗——和男人做可能感觉并不坏，说不定真是天堂。

大原不一会儿就憋不住了，软糯无比的低吟百转千回，湿着眼眶瞪中込，「进来。」  
中込憋的难受，可以开始正题了他也终于不用再忍，抽出手指就把自己的老二抵在对方张阖翕动的穴口。  
进入的过程不那么顺利，大原毕竟第一次用后面。就算两人做足了准备工作，推进的过程还是显得尤为艰难，大原又痛又爽，蜷着手指骂脏话，中込也痛，但是狠劲上来了也就硬着头皮往里推，终于推到底时两人终于都松了一口气。

缓慢抽送了两下两人才真正进入状态，双双在心里倒吸一口凉气——他俩都没和男人干过，现在算是打开了新世界的大门，前列腺的快感和肠道特有的紧致让两人分别脊柱发麻，爽到失语。  
中込把大原抵在墙上干，大原嶙峋的后背硌在冰凉的瓷砖上，体温捂热一小块白瓷，蝴蝶骨和墙面间隔了一层皮肤，心脏和中込的心脏之间却隔着厚实的肌肉。  
他现时现刻只想与人贴近，遂勾着中込的脖子凑上去，抬起一条腿来勾住对方的腰。

姿势略做调整之后中込顶得更深，大原不受控制地软倒在中込的肩膀上，腿肚绷紧到几乎要抽筋，体重全数交付给交合处和挂在对方青筋暴起的手臂上的一条腿，还有他腋下中込撑着墙的手。  
大原对于性爱快感的认识不断被刷新，一声高过一声的甜腻呻吟钻进中込耳朵，听的他血脉偾张，更加用力地顶弄起来。  
大原已经濒临顶点，无力地咬着中込肩头紧实的肌肉，第一次体验的极乐让他眼神失去焦距，只能随着中込的动作沉沉浮浮。

没多久他们就一起射了出来。大原之前急得像被下了药，结果一时收不住，泄得贼快；中込第一次尝到这个洞的美味，颇不适应，也快得丢人，更加不妙的是他甚至来不及在射精前退出来，结果一代子孙全数便宜给了大原，以至于他把疲软的性器抽出来的时候粘浊的液体暧昧地在他们之间牵出一条银线，仿佛在宣示着什么孽缘的开篇。  
两个人给同性都是第一次，现在都有点丢面子。本来就是场莫名其妙的性爱，现在莫名其妙地结束，根本不给人摆场面话的机会，所以做完后尴尬就粘着皮肤四处拉扯，沉默灼伤呼吸道，没来得及平复的喘息在这一片寂静中更显得狼狈。  
中込最先受不了，扯过一条浴巾胡乱擦了擦身上的汗液和精液，然后跑到客厅套好衣裤落荒而逃。

大原身上还挂着两人的汗，身体像散了架一样，累得仿佛能原地去世，要说是喜美子还是中込过的错，他觉得大概还是要怪喜美子。  
洁癖如他此时倒像是没有要收拾的打算，挣扎着往卧室挪了两下就觉得真的动不了了，自暴自弃地倚着床边瘫在地上，扭头看向窗外，  
晨曦已至。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

结果中込还是没出息地在这天下午站在了大原家门口。  
就算早已童贞毕业，中込本质上还是那个纯真小处男，和人做过一次免不了又生起一股责任心来，思来想去把人扔在那里一走了之不太好，结果磨磨蹭蹭不知不觉又到了对方门口。  
反正不出一个礼拜大原应该就会找到真正的替代品，昨晚只不过是个意外，中込第四次提醒自己要装做什么都没有发生过的样子。  
不过大原并没有给他故作镇定的机会，中込找到他的时候他正挂在床边昏睡不醒。中込把人翻来覆去，传到手上的感觉像在拨一个烫手的山芋。  
也难怪，大原身上还是一丝不挂，甚至昨天他留下的精斑还干结在大腿根部，身上汗早就干了，就这么赤条条地挂在床边睡，发烧是当然的事。

大原被他的动作惊扰，半梦半醒烧得说胡话，倒是没提半句喜美子，满嘴念叨着想吃草莓大福，中込暗暗记下了；刚想给他抱到床上这个病号又皱着眉头喊冷，直打摆子，中込只好放好了热水把人泡进去，先让他发发汗。  
中込给他洗澡，手指尴尬地旧地重游。不过昨天他做得畏畏缩缩，倒真没留下什么痕迹，此时大原的胴体白白净净地被环在他臂膀里，瘦得肋骨依稀可辨，中込不带情色意味地心疼起来，小心翼翼地把对方腿根干涸的斑迹清除干净，又用温度较高的温水仔细地把他身遭冲刷一遍。结果想了半天，还是咬着牙把手指捅回那个地方，小心翼翼地把自己的子孙抠挖出来，好在大原没有醒，只是皱着眉哑着嗓子哼哼了两声。  
大原本来心跳就偏快，此时又正烧着，中込把他擦干，擦到胸膛的时候只觉得手下的触感过于生机勃勃，没忍住多停留了一会儿，结果大原倒是在这个节骨眼醒了，一睁眼就看到中込神情微妙地摸他胸。

「操，非礼我。」话说出口才发现自己声音不对，大原努力地清了两下嗓子，剧痛，只好作罢，声音更哑了，「我发烧了？」  
「是。」中込尴尬地收回手，把人快速擦干净，放任那人自己穿好衣服，不再搭手。  
大原烧的厉害，手软脚软站不太稳，穿裤子的时候差点磕到浴缸边上，中込没办法，任劳任怨把人扛回床上用被子严严实实裹进去。

「你还没走啊？」大原躲在被子后面露出一对好看到过分的眼睛，下睫毛乖顺整齐地排列着，看起来乖得像一只小狗。  
中込张了嘴又闭上，最后只说了句嗯——与其说是不想让大原知道他早早就拔屌走人了，现在是刚到这儿，倒不如说他懒得解释。  
中込又开始觉得尴尬，眼神飘了两下就准备开溜，被大原眼疾手快抓住了衣角，「你去干嘛。」  
「给你买草莓大福。」这话是真的。中込还算有良心，一方面现时只是因为尴尬不想和大原呆在一个空间里，并没有丢下病号自生自灭的狠心，另一方面也还记着刚才大原嘴里念叨的事情。

大原仗着自己病得不轻，无理取闹那一套玩得得心应手，「你不要走，我现在犯恶心，不想吃东西。」  
中込耐着性子和他周旋，「你都瘦成这样了，平时到底有没有好好吃饭。再说就算不舒服不吃东西也不行，你这样病好的更慢，听话，还是你想我给你煮点粥。」  
大原尽力用他那个烧糊了的脑子想象了一下中込站在厨房的样子，心不甘情不愿地往被子里缩了缩，「你在这儿待一会儿，等下再去买。」  
中込狠了心把衣角抽回来，「你先睡会儿，我马上回来。」落荒而逃。  
大原闭上眼睛，在听到玄关的门响了两次之后才喃喃出声，「能不能别走了。」  
他今早明明醒到日上三竿。  
太阳升起的时候，他的身边谁都不在。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

大原的生活作息放荡惯了，生命力被他锻炼得坚韧无比，烧一天就退了，三天后照样活蹦乱跳。  
「真的没事了？」中込提着便利店的塑料袋推开门，把泡面掏出来，钻进厨房就要开火。  
「没事了，明天我就回去开店。」大原拉住他点煤气灶的手，把电热水壶塞到他手里，看着他不甘心地撇了撇嘴，然后烧水泡了两碗面。

中込也讲不清楚为什么他养成了下班后直接来大原家里照顾他的习惯。他就这么手足无措地任自己的罪恶感尴尬地发酵膨胀，并且理所当然地开始包揽大原的饮食起居所有开销——尽管大原发烧的责任不全在他。  
大原也始终没有发出信号暗示他的补偿足够了，由此中込隐隐约约感受到大原对自己的依赖和一些念想。  
他不知道怎么处理这样的情况，毕竟他的感情经历只限于追求茂子呀，于是等他察觉的时候，自己心里也已经萌生了与对方同样奇怪的念想，这莫名的情感来的比六月份的霉菌还悄无声息。

饿鬼大原稀里呼噜地吃完了面，中込这才慢条斯理地吃了一半，皱着眉头看他，「你是不是又没吃午饭？」  
大原牛头不对马嘴地抹着嘴反问他，「我能不能搬到你那去？」语气平常地像在问今天星期几。  
中込想下一句大概就是求交往了，自诩已经做好了心理准备，但一时还没想好怎么应对，低下头继续吸溜他的面。  
大原见他无视自己也不恼，自顾自地说下去，「今天下午喜美子的丈夫来这里找我了。」  
中込呛了一下，一半为自己刚才的自作多情，一半为大原说的这件事。  
「他来干什么？他发现你们的事了？」  
大原没有说话，撩起刘海给中込看，额角青了一大片，有两处还在往外渗血。

「操，你自己也不先弄一下。」中込扔下筷子熟门熟路把药箱翻出来。大原自觉地躺到他腿上，中込僵了僵没再说什么，轻手轻脚地给他上了药贴好纱布。  
「房租饭钱之类，总之该付的我都会付。」上完了药大原还是赖着不起来，颇有中込不同意他就躺到天荒地老的气势，闭着眼睛自顾自地说话，两颗黑痣随着唇瓣张合跳跃着，看得中込有点口干舌燥。  
「我还可以帮忙做饭，家务我也可以分担……」  
「收拾东西。」  
「诶？」  
「收拾东西。你今晚就过来吗？」

「过来！」大原不再贪恋公务员的大腿，一个挺身跳起来，窜回房间火速拿了一个大包又回到厅里，「现在就过来！」  
嚯东西都收拾好了敢情你一早就算准了我会同意啊。  
中込闭了闭眼睛，觉得自己又被摆了一道。


End file.
